Taking Care
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Based of a poll on my profile (now closed) Kratos has fallen ill but the Spartan warrior has his family to care and protect him for once. Takes place way before the first game but some years after the God of War Comics.


Well this is what happens when you graduate college after two years and have no employment...you just write one shots and etc...So on my profile I had asked a question about what my next God of War story should be, and apparently you guys want a sick Kratos and care taking from the wifey and daughter. I promise I will update my other fics-

Kratos:...

Me: Yes...my humor fic with you Kratos will be updated.

So enjoy my one shot from my poll!

Title: Taking Care

Genre: Family and a bit of Hurt/Comfort

Fandom: God of War

Characters: Kratos, Calliope, and Lysandra(If you read the graphic novel, her name is revealed)

* * *

_Courage..._

_Power..._

_Strength..._

These ingredients and more are what the children of Sparta are born with. For they do not understand weakness, they never learned restraint or defeatand if they ever were faced with such perils, they pressed forward until victory was in their grasps.

Kratos was a child of Sparta and knew what his birth as such meant. He couldface an army of enemies and not show fear. He could command an army at his age and not care who liked him. But Kratos no matter how much the Gods favored him in strength, he was human and all humans were not immune to illness like that of the Gods.

Kratos was no stranger to illnesses for he suffered them as much as the next man and had a young daughter who got them from time to time. Kratos could recall moments of worry when his young Calliope would weakly cough or sneeze and complained of aches in her young bones. He and his wife were always there for her when she needed them. Now while he was used to bouts of weakness, Kratos was not a man who had the patience for them. They hindered him from his duties as a captain as a warrior. But no matter how much stubbornness caked through his strong bones, no matter how many times he argued, his wife and daughter would always get their way in which Kratos had to rest and drink soup, medicine which he detested.

Which in sheer irony was where Kratos found himself.

_At home..._

_In bed..._

_And ill with a terrible cold._

Kratos didn't remember much but according to his wife he was walking home after running some errands when he staggered inside and both her and Calliope put him to bed right away. Kratos cringed a bit as his wife glared at him as she warned him about over doing it. Kratos chuckled a bit as he watched his wife go into bursts of anger but she became concerned when she hears him give a chesty cough and groan. Kratos rubbed his throat as he felt something cool touch his forehead. Calliope was diligently trying to cool her father down with a bowl of water and a cloth. He placed his warm hand on his daughter's arm and she hugged him tightly and with a small voice asked if he was ok.

"I am alright my daughter. I'll be better by sunrise."

" No you won't! It will at least take a few days!"

Kratos smiled as he stroked his daughter's cheek with his hand and Calliope held it in her little ones. She resumed her task at cooling him off and Kratos sighed in appreciation. He was hotter then the deserts but cool as the sea. His hazel eyes were glazed over with fever and his throat and nose were sore. Kratos felt his nose quiver and his breath quickened. He gently moved Calliope as he sat up and turned away held his arm up sneezing into the crook in his elbow.

"Bless Father..." Calliope said in concern.

"Bless you love." Lysandra spoke as she sat by her husband rubbing her hand down his strong back feeling him sneeze.

"Thagk dou both." Kratos replied in a congested and tired tone. His already deep voice came more gruff.

Calliope had an idea and ran off to her room. Lysandra and Kratos smiled at her retreating figure as Kratos carefully pulled his wife into a loving embrace as she carefully handed him some hot broth.

"I do pray to Asclepius that you feel better Kratos...We hate seeing you like this."

"I don't like dis..feelin'g like a weaklin'g..." Kratos grumbled as he drank a bit of broth. Lysandra shook her head and playfully slapped his arm.

"Dear husband, do you feel being ill is a term or definition of weaknes? That it is ok to not accept help when given opportunity? No man, no human is immortal or immune to disease. You are ill Kratos not weak. Do not confuse the wellbeing of your health for weakness my love." Lysandra kissed her husband's fevered brow and he kissed her on the cheek. He did not want his family to become ill. But he couldn't but kiss his wife.

"Mother! Father! I have something that will make everything ok!" said A chipper Calliope who came running in her parents room and sat on the bed, a flute in her hand. As she placed the instrument to her rosy lips she asked her mother and father for permission to play. When they both gave consent, the young child played a tune that gave purpose to the reasoning of her name. Calliope closed her eyes as she continued playing as her parent's smiled at the child. Lysandra gave her husband some medicine that would ease some symptoms and he took them with a grimace but smiled as Calliope continued playing.

Kratos and Lysandra clapped as their daughter finished playing. She kissed her parents as they kissed her back though Kratos was more careful. Lysandra and Calliope got under the covers with Calliope in the middle. Kratos coughed and sneezed rapidly into his elbow as he felt tiny arms on his chest. After blowing and wiping his redden nose with a cloth, Kratos looked down at his tired child and smiled fondly.

"I hope me playing made you feel better father."

Kratos looked over at his wife who was sleeping beside him and then back to his child. He nodded as he stroked her brown curls.

"Yes little one, I am feeling much better." Kratos smiled as Calliope smiled and fell asleep besides her parents.

Kratos didn't like feeling or becoming weak but as he looked at his family, Kratos didn't mind too much of it so long as he had his two favorite women in his life, Kratos didn'tsee a down side. It was nice to be cared for a times. It really felt nice. Kratos smiled a bit as he snuggled under the warm covers and allowed his dreams to overpower his consciousness.

-Fin-

Yay! So that's it. I hope you guys loved my little fic with Kratos as a family man. So just a little tip, the god that Lysandra was praying to was Asclepius who is the Greek god of medicine. If you ever seen pictures of a staff with a snake coiling on it creating a spiral, that's his symbol. :) See? You learn something everyday.


End file.
